As integrated-circuit (IC) clock frequencies rise, clock circuit designers are increasingly opting for LC (inductor-capacitor) oscillators instead of conventional ring oscillators. LC oscillators generally exhibit superior noise and jitter performance, but at the cost of increased die-area primarily due to on-chip inductors. Moreover, where clock distribution is required across multiple dies, use of local clock generator circuits increases power consumption.